


Words Mean More At Night

by ToLiveForWells



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToLiveForWells/pseuds/ToLiveForWells
Summary: Night terrors can keep even the hardened criminal awake at night.





	Words Mean More At Night

Images came and went through Eobard’s mind faster than he could grasp at them. Black Flash sped through his night visions. Pain rippled through Eobard’s chest as he saw in the darkness the streaks of light which engulfed him. He felt breathless as invisible fingers laced around his neck, seeming to drag him down into a red abyss.

Outside of his fitful sleep you were jostled awake by the sensations of violent movement beside you. You wearily opened your eyes, only half awake you rolled over to see Eobard thrashing in his sleep. A loud yell gurgled up from his throat as he suddenly sat bolt upright, causing you to jump back in fright.

Eobard heaved forward, gasping for breath. His hair was damp with sweat, sticking in long blond strings over his forehead. Now fully awake you moved to his side, your eyes wide with worry as you took his arm.

Your touch made him tense, reacting as if he was still trapped in his nightmares. Once he seemed to realize it was only you and your warm hands, his arm relaxed, his head hung to his chest. His free hand pushed its way through his hair, clearing the strands from his face. He cast a sideways glance at you, a sad yet relieved smile hiding in the corners of his mouth. His hand held onto yours with a nearly painful grip, his palms cold and sweaty. 

You inched your way closer until you were practically in Eobard’s lap, your arms holding onto his, your face pressed into his shoulder, “another nightmare?” You asked quietly.

You could feel Eobard nod, his head now resting on yours, “they’re all the same, I don’t know why they’re as bad as they are. I should be used to them by now.”

“Are you able to remember any of the dreams; what they’re about?”

Eobard shook his head, his cheek moving back and forth against the top of your hair, “Every time I wake up, it’s like the memory of it all just vanishes. Apparently it’s too fast, even for me to catch up to.” He let out a halfhearted laugh. “Every time I wake up, I just have this horrible feeling, this pain in my chest. I feel like I’ve lost everything.”

You placed a kiss on the back of Eobard’s hand, “it’s all a dream. I’m here, you have not, and you never will lose me.”

There was a moment of silence that settled between you and Eobard, for a moment you thought he fell asleep. You felt his chest raise as he took a breath, letting it out slowly. He spoke so suddenly, you flinched: “Y/N, if anything ever happens to me, please remember me. Don’t forget me.”

You sat back, turning yourself to face Eobard, “what on earth are you talking about?” His demeanor made you uncomfortable. He was truly acting like death was looming in the very doorway.

He turned and clutched your shoulders, his blue eyes were stormy as he stared into your eyes with intense purpose, “promise me. You have to promise me that you won’t forget about me. Make sure my legacy lives on. To hell with that, I don’t care if everyone forgets who I was, I need to know you won’t forget about me.”

Taken aback, you gazed into his eyes, a tightness in your chest formed like a weight placed upon you. “Eo, you know I’d never forget you. What is wrong? Is it the dreams?”

He released your shoulders and fell backwards onto the bed, his hands clasped over his face. “I don’t know,” he groaned, “I don’t know. I just feel something coming. I need to be prepared. The rest of the Legion won’t understand. They won’t protect me,” he reached up to you, pulling your body down next to his, “if there’s no one to protect me, I can’t protect you.”

Your hands traced across Eobard’s face, over each crease and crevice of deep seated worry that nestled into his face. Whatever visions raced through his head had found their way into his heart as the pain flickered in his eyes.

A gentle kiss pressed against his forehead, “you’re not always going to be around to protect me, but you know I can hold my own. But so long as you’re here, so long as I can feel you, I don’t want to be without you. After years, I’ve grown sick of losing soulmates, but I’ve finally found someone who’s as fucked up as me, so what can I say? You’re here to protect me, but I’ll fight for you, tooth and nail. There’s no way I could ever forget you and what you mean to me.”

Your words seemed to ease Eobard’s concerns, at least a bit as his facial features relaxed beneath your hand. His arms drew you in closer, his face tucked into the crook of your neck. His breath was warm against your skin as his hands slowly rubbed back and forth across you. By the time he seemed to drift away, you could see the morning light turning the sky from its dark black into a bleak grey. You looked at the man who was holding on to you. It was unfortunate to see him in such a weakened state, even if, as he spoke you caught a glimpse of the dreams he thought he lost.

Your meta powers were easy enough to hide when you needed to. He knew they existed and what they did, but your face was unchanged as you struggled to keep what you saw inside your own mind. Silent, warm tears left trails down your cheek as Eobard’s breath slowed against you. One thing was true amid the nightmares. You would fight for him with everything you had. Maybe just once you could change time.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anonymous on Tumblr. Thank you as always to everyone who sends me prompts and requests! You guys mean the world to me.


End file.
